Always Means Forever
by Crazy Mongoose
Summary: This is the sequal for For the first Time. It is now finished. Ok it's about Link and Saria and their kid Denise! Read it!
1. New To the Family

A/N Ok peeps here is the sequal I was talking about! Oh yeah nevermind my spelling! Oh yeah I changed the title! So far one of you has wanted to know who's having a baby so I guess If your smart you will learn it this chapter who is going to be a mama!  
  
"Linky-poo? What do itty-bitty babys eat?" Ruto asked uncertainly. Like always Link ignored her so I had to answer. "Ruto babys eat little mushed up.." "Fish Like you!" Link interupted. What he said made Ruto cr and then I relized that this was just another hectic day living in my house! "Ruto why have you been here the past three days?" I was by now getting a little anxious to get rid of her! "Oh saria I want to see the baby when it comes! If i stay at home I'll never get to see it! I wanna help!" She started screaching all the reasons why and when she got down to "I wanna stuff broclie in it's nose," Link pushed her out the door. Then bolted it shut. "Why Did you fariys create her?" Link asked looking over to the fairys who were playing cards at our table. "Well you see Nayru got jealous that Faroe had created a better looking person so she created someone to love and annoy you!" Din loved giving answers. "Farore make her shut up she's lyin' about me!" "Nayru why don't you make 'er shuttup!" While they were fighting Link un-bolted the door and I pushed them out. "You know whats scary Link? Just a week ago I could see my toes!" That broke me down crying all over again the same as the day I started having a belly. "Oh Saria it isn't that bad it uhh makes you look....." Link was at loss for words. He just couldn't lie. I knew he wanted the flat stomach Saria back and so did I! "It makes you look cuddly!" I looked at him as if he were the queerest man in the world. "Cuddly? This makes me look cuddly?" He nodded his head vigorusly while I talked. "Does cuddly all of a sudden mean that I look like Rauru? Because I know that is what you want to say!" I walked upsatirs, (not being able to run,) and into our room. I locked the door, sat down and cried.   
  
On May 14th a little baby girl was born. She was born at 2:30 a.m. and she was greeted by a very tired nurse. Her name ended up being Denise. We thought it was good for her. She had big green eyes and little strands of blonde hair. With a very light colored complexion she was perfect. When Link walked in I had to ask, "Link where did our baby get green eyes from? We both have blue!" He just shrugged and set his head against the back of the chair. "You know that we aren't going to sleep for days. We aren't going anywhere, or doing anything!" He looked at me with a smile and I grinned back. "Now Link where would we go? I just had a kid I'm not packing my bags quite yet!"  
  
Ok peepsies i want reviews! If i do not get five reviews then I will not continue! 


	2. Ridin' with Daddy

A/N ok peeps i am going to repeat something I said in one o' my reviews! My #1 fan award goes to ChibiFairy for giving me the most reviews! If she/he didn't then tell me who did in a review or e-mail!  
  
For weeks Link and I learned the do's and dont's of parenthood! We also learned that you do not get any sleep what-so-ever withen the first few months! Sometimes I wonder why we wanted a child but then she smiles at me or gurgles and I just know the reason. I just hope that Link has time to be the Hero of Time and a daddy! Well there she goes crying again. It's as if she never stops! If one of us doesn't go crazy the professer who also lives next to the lake will. It's funny watching Mr. Hima (The professer,) bounce the baby or twirl her around. It's even funnier watching his face when she throws up after that! After a while of peace I noticed that for once the house was silent. I walked to Denises crib to find her fast asleep. The way Link thinks she looks best. Hey it's hard being a mother at age 17! I am just glad Link's parents haven't found out! Well heck they don't even know we are married! "Oh Saria! Just come look what Denise did!" Link was calling in a sing-song voice. I walked over to him and looked where he was pointing. Right there all over the floor was a knocked over plant with baby fingerprints on it! "Link I thought you were watching her!" He looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Me? I was outside cleaning up her last mess!" We both looked at the floor until I went and got the papre towels. Then Denise started crying all over again. "Link it's you're turn now!" He rolled his eyes and walked toward the nursery. This was how it was for the next four years...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 years later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok but I still don't get it!" I was trying to teach Denise how to make her bed. Hey I can't do ALL the work! "Denise the sheets go on bottom then the quilt! What isn't there to get?" I looked at her skepticly then laughed as she rolled her green eyes just like her father. "Mother I don't get why I can't just not make the beds! It's not as if they don't get messed up again!" I shook my head at how smart she was then relized that she was Link's kid. "Oh ok Denise you can go and play outside just don't ride Epona!" "I won't!" She called over her shoulder. I finished making the bed then went outside to watch her. Link was trying to teach her archery but she just wasn't big enough. We told him that a million times but he said that she would be soon. He just would not listen. "Hey Saria can I take her horseback riding please?" He looked up at me with anxious eyes. He knew how much she loved riding but how scared I was that she would fall. "Oh please mommy I will be REALLY good!!!" They both pouted and made their eyes big. "Oh fine just If one of you comes back with a broken neck It better be your father!" He glared at me but I just smiled back. I knew she would be ok as Long as she stayed with Link. I always was.  
  
ok please review! 


	3. A death Among Us

A/N Oh I am soooooo happy that you like this ficcy! I like that word! I am WAY to perky. Read Fire Fairy of the Prairie's fics!  
  
While Link and Denise were gone I decided to take the chance to clean the little kid room! As all of us were and are Denise is a messy kid! She doesn't clean and she doesn't help pick things up! She may sound like the devil child but she really is a sweet lil' angel! Just like her daddy! After cleaning out her room, I called Malon to find her in tears. "Malon what's wrong? Just yesterday you called saying that your baby could talk and walk and you were so happy! What happened?" I heard a few more sobs from the other end of the line and heard some screams in the background. "Oh Saria. Sweet little Roxanne. She died! She died right here in my arms. I was feeding her this morning when I felt her go limp. I checked her pulse and everything. She was gone! When I asked the doctor what had happened, why she had died he just said that she had a diesease that sometimes just takes the baby quick and easy! I told him that he was wrong but he just wouldn't listen. That's when I relieazed that I wasn't the one listening! Now because of that my little baby girl is buried in the Kakariko Graveyard!" I heard some more sobs on the other end of the line and then she gulped them down. After five minutes of silence I asked, "Do you want me to come over and keep you company?" She whispered a yes and I wrote a note saying where I was.   
  
"Oh Malon I am sorry about Roxann. I wish that It didn't happen to you!" Malon looked up at me with a small smile. "Yeah if It would have been Ruto then you would have your husband more often." We giggled like little girls at that, then sat back on her bed and sighed. "Saria would you mind If I stayed at your house for a while? I mean with Roxanne gone and The husband being out of the country I get so lonely!" Looking out of her tiny bedroom window I saw Link and Denise heading home on Epona. "Malon I would be glad to have you stay! You are always welcomed in our home!" She smiled an ear to ear smile. "Thanks saria I really do apreciate it more than you'll ever know!"  
  
I know it's short but my wrist is hurting so I can't write! Please review! 


	4. The Smelly Smell

A/N If you all hate me till I burn down to smitherens cause this chapter stinks tell me so! Also I need to now how to spell *smithereans!* Thank you!  
  
Malon came over the next day while Link was gone and unpacked. That way he couldn't say no! If he tried to anyways I could always just *pursuade* him! ;) Denise was so excited when she saw Malon that she tripped from running to her. The worst part was that she was still half way up the stairs when she fell. And my oh my did she fall! When she finally got to the bottom she landed flat on her stomach. Putting herself in a sitting position. I looked at her and then knew what was coming next. She was making the cry face. You see first she turns red and scrunches her eyes up. Then her face crumples like a smooshed brown paper bag. Right when you think she might get stuck that way she explodes into screams and tears! "Oh Denise it's ok its alright you'll be ok." I scooped her up in my arms and patted her on the back. I mouthed out for Malon to unpack her things in the nearby guestroom and then went to clean Denise up. That's when I smelled it. I could feel the putride smell burning my nostrils as if the were on fire! "Oh gosh mommy what is that smell! It is yucky!" I just shrugged my shoulders and told her to wait here. I walked into the main hall and that's where I saw it... The one thing I had been prying I wouldn't ever have to see again!  
  
hahahahahaha a short cliffhanger! Ok in your reviews tell me what you think it is! Thanks! toodle-loo! 


	5. Somethin's fishy

A/N ok uhhhh this is chapter 5 right? Ok If I put a wrong word in then it's cause i'm listening to "Cocky!" I love this cd!  
  
  
"Ruto! What the heck are you doing in this household!" At least thats what came to mind when I saw the fish Princess standing in the doorway. "Uh Hi Ruto what are you doing here? It's such a surprise!" I threw on a fake smile, pretending to be glad to see her. "Oh I just came to see lil' baby Denise! She sounds so cute! I want to babysit her! Oh please?!" I looked at her and thought of the terrible things she might do to poor Denise. "Oh Ruto I'm so sorry but I don't need a babysitter so you can just go home now so bye bye!" I pushed her out the door before she could object to anything I said. "Whew. That was almost to close." I said aloud. When I got back to Denise Malon was playing with her so I decided to leave them alone. Walking up the stairs to my room I collapsed on the bed next to Link. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "Sar what's up? You looked dead!" I looked him over as if he were insane. "Link do you remember who Denise is? She is a daughter of ours who demands constant attention!" He laughed and then just turned away. I did the same. I knew I sounded funny talking like that. Then Malon came up and looked at us with a look that says you-aren't-going-to-believe-this! We both walked downstairs to find...  
  
ok I'm wanting a cliffhanger! 


	6. Tea and Crumpets

A/N An so it continues!  
  
"G-g-g-g-gannondorf? What in the holey world of hyrule are you doing here!" Link yelled while pulling on his earlobes. I walked over to him and took his hands down before he ripped off his ears. "Well gosh darn it Link I just came to see what the youngin' looked like and she invited me for tea and crumpets! Can't a man enjoy his tea and crumpets without someone disturbing him! Now what was it you were saying Denise?" We just gapped like fish out of water at the sceane infront of us. I looked at Malon and she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh yes Mr. G, I was just stating that we have some inficial business to dicuss! Now where did you hide my cookies?" Link and I just walked off, shaking our heads.  
  
Later while I was in my room I ran across a old picture album of me and my parents. I felt a lump form in my throat. I let the tears slide down my cheeks as I looked over the happy moments that I could barely remember. That's when i felt it. I felt little tiny arms around my waist. I looked down and saw Denise watching me with tears in her eyes. "Oh mommy I am so sory for whatever I did! I don't know what it is but sorry!" I laughed out loud for a long time until I ended up on the floor. Oh Denise you didn't do anything! I was just looking at some old things that brought back some memories. You going to be ok?" She just looked at me with a great big smile and hugged me again. "Yup as long as we are a family I will be a krabby pattie!" I just looked at her. "Denise you NEED to get out more!" 


	7. Always means Forever

A/N Ok finishing up this story too! I just feel as If ever thing needs to end! And this will give you things to ask Denise! Remember that she has her own ask fic!  
  
Fives more years passed by so quickly that barely anyone could keep up with the times. Denise now ten Years old was training to follow in her Fathers footsteps. Not that he would die but he may need help saving Hyrule every once and awhile. Saria also trained with Denise. Soon Denise and saria were both Heroines of time and the whole family saved the world. Withen the next year they faced many hardships such as war, a loss of a great friend and family members, the replacing of their home, and many more. One night Link and Saria sat under the stars just like they did before Denise was born. Denise came and sat with them and then asked a question that had been on her mind for awhile. "Mom, dad, will we always be together as a family?" They both looked down at her with smiles on their faces. "we will always be together as a family Denise." Saria answered. "And Always means Forever." Link finished.  
  
I know it's corny but hey it's MY story! So there if you want another sequal tell me. Or denise. We are considering it! 


End file.
